Kitties Dancing in the Rain
by xRaspberry Lovex
Summary: Kakashi was just minding his own buisness when he comes across Iruka in the pouring rain--along with two mischievous 'stow aways! XD KakaIru Rated for shonen-ai, impure thoughts and kitties!
1. Kitties!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff, impure thoughts XD, some swearing, and kitties!

Authors Notes: Do you know those really sadistic people who won't update until they get a certain amount of reviews? Well I am not one of those people. Hell, you don't even have to read this stupid fic if you don't want to. Society sucks. Oh, and the characters may be oc...I don't know...

"blah" talking

'blah' thoughts

**blah **sounds/other crap

**

* * *

**

**Kitties Dancing in the Rain**

Kakashi sighed.

It was raining. Hard.

But of course, being the extremely smart and gifted jounin he was, he had had the foresight to have had brought and umbrella.

'Ah...the advantages of being a super genius...' he thought as he pensively twirled his umbrella. (Which was sparkly, and a fluorescent pink. XD)

Today they had had a particularly annoying C-class mission that included soap, water, and seven _very _dirty cats. That's right. _Cats_. By the end of the day they were soaked, chewed up, and missing a few fingers. He chuckled as he remembered the condition of (what was left) of his students. Sakura looked reminiscent of a wet rat, Sasuke needed his hands amputated badly, and Naruto's face was beyond human comprehension.

A grin spread on Kakashi's face that was nothing but sadistic. It wasn't his fault. Harassing people and being extremely perverted and annoying was just in his nature. He just loved to see Naruto's little pissed-off face or Sakura's very large forehead scrunched up in a frown whenever he was half a day late and constructed a ridiculously extravagant tale of why he was. Of course it was a lie. Kakashi also tended to be a compulsive liar. But oh, the fun he had. He loved picking on his team—of Sasuke never showed any sign of emotion, but he could live with that. Naruto could scream loud enough for both of them.

And then there was Iruka.

He didn't know if it was the chuunin's tendency to blush at every little or the way intensive stammering usually followed those blushes, but he just couldn't pass up the opportunity of poking fun at him. The man emanated cute. From the scar, to the hair. And...he was _polite_. As in, if he saw someone he knew walking down the street, he would actually be _happy_ to see them! Iruka was truly a mystery. Kakashi had no clue how a chuunin could be nice to someone (and really mean it).

'And Iruka was---WAIT A MINUTE. Why am I thinking about Iruka for more than ten minutes? Why am I even thinking about him?! And why do I find him so goddamn cute?!!'

' ...I need a hobby...Maybe I should take up stamp collecting...'

And with his mind occupied with the very articulate categorization of stamps by size and amount, Kakashi started humming the tune to Dancing in the Rain.

"Dancing in the Rain! La, la, la, la, Dancing in the Rain! La, la, la—HOLY CRAP!!"

Our favorite perverted jounin was so caught up in his thoughts of stamps, porn, and other totally useless paraphernalia, that he didn't notice the black figure looming up ahead.

Kakashi's ninja mode switched from off to on. He was about to run and tackle the mysterious offender, when he noticed a familiar bushy ponytail.

'Oh boy...'

Kakashi warily walked forward towards Iruka's soaked form through the downpour. He seemed to be kneeling down, holding his stomach, seemingly unaware of the rain.

'Eww...I think he's puking...' Kakashi thought, face scrunching up in disgust. As if cue, Iruka looked behind him catching sight of Kakashi.

'Shit! The jig is up!!' The brief thought of throwing his hands up like in those old reruns of K911 that Kiba loves to watch (he actually used this valuable piece of information against the kid for two whole months) flashed through his mind, but he quickly excluded the idea. He wasn't stupid. (AN: :3)

Iruka stood up, a confused look on his puke-free face, still clutching his stomach. Kakashi didn't know if it was the rain distorting his vision, but Iruka's stomach looked..._bigger_. 'Hope he's not preggo... Wait, men don't get pregnant! 0 0'

"Kakashi? What are you doing out here in the rain? You could get seriously sick." Kakashi raised an eyebrow, walking over to the sopping wet chuunin until both of them were under his sparkly pink umbrella.

"I should be asking you the same question. I was just walking along, orchestrating the most wonderful ballad, and you go and interrupt me!! I don't care if your bitch threw you out, you have no right disrupting other people when they're orchestratin'!!!"

Iruka blushed indignantly.

"K-Kakashi! I don't have a-"

**Meow**

Both of them were immediately silenced by the muffled sound. They both looked down at the bulge in Iruka's shirt. Kakashi blinked as a soaked kitten emerged from the depths of Iruka's chuunin vest, followed by another. They blinked their amber eyes owlishly at Kakashi, meowing repeatedly. Kakashi glanced from the cats to Iruka, not fully comprehending why Iruka was stowing away wet cats in his clothes. Iruka grinned sheepishly.

"I was walking home when I spotted these two huddled near a trashcan. They looked underfed, so I decided to take them home with me. I live alone, so I could use the company."

Kakashi's eye twitched. 'He's out here, soaking wet, for some dumb CATS? What is he? Nuts? I mean, they're _cats_ for crying out loud!! And if he wants company why not get laid? That's what I do...' He blinked again when he noticed that Iruka was talking again.

"It's freezing out here Kakashi-sensei! You could catch pneumonia and have to stay home in bed—Naruto and the others will be very disappointed with you... " (There was more but Kakashi's short attention span kicked in.)

Iruka sneezed and Kakashi was suddenly aware of the other's man state. And to tell you the truth he liked what he saw. Iruka's clothes clung to him like a second skin and he could clearly see his lithe form through the thin fabric. Raindrops teasingly made their way down his flushed face as Iruka violently shivered. His mind was soon overrun with many, many X-rated images all-revolving around the man in front of him. Kakashi struggled to contain the blood that was about to drip in torrents from his nose.

"Kakashi? Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Iruka sneezed again, almost dropping the cats in the process.

He nearly jumped into Kakashi's arms when a loud crack of thunder was heard not too far away. You see, Iruka had always had this inane fear of thunderstorms. He had no clue why. Maybe it was the thunder, or the lightning and the rough winds. Or maybe it was the fact that he was alone. Whatever the reason, right now he was wet, cold, and scared as hell. Not to mention he had two equally frightened kitties stuffed down his shirt. And the only one around was Kakashi. Why? Because the authoress loves clichés and coincidences. Not to mention Kakashi wasn't exactly his most favorite person to be around. He was perverted. He was constantly late and always lied about why he was. He liked to hurt people's feelings. But most of all, he picked on him! Unmercifully! But despite all that, Kakashi was still the only one there for him right now, with his one sleepy eye and pink umbrella.

Kakashi nearly had a heart attack. Not because of the thunder, but because he had been this close to having glomped Iruka. And now Iruka was looking very much like an adorable stray puppy. His eyes looked ridiculously big and shiny. He thought he even heard him whimper! He looked really scared...

Kakashi sighed.

"Come on...my house isn't too far away from here..."

* * *

AN: I know. It's short and crappy. But oh well...life's like that. And just a reminder to the people who actually care, THIS IS NOT THE END!!! (Though it does seem like it...) If you want, review. If you don't...whatever. I won't kill you. ;P 


	2. Hooker Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, fluff, impure thoughts XD, some swearing, and kitties!

Author's Notes: You didn't think I would update did you?! DID YOU??!!! Ahem...anyway. I would like to say SCHOOL BE DAMNED!!!!!!!!!!!!! T . T I've barely had time to write anything, so I took my notebook with me and wrote during class. XP I know...I'm weird. Oh yeah, and the characters are definitely OOC here...I think I made Iruka too girly...

Kuro (my muse): _walks in_ "What are you doing?"

RL: XD Nothing...

Kuro: _glares and opens closet where Lucius and Sirius tumble out_ "Right..."

Sirius: _stands up shakily_ "Thanks **wheeze** mate **pant**!"

Lucius: _has no intention of getting up _"Haven't eaten...three days...SO MUCH YAOI!!!! 0 . o"

RL: _smiles innocently_ "I ran out of pocky so I decided to take their minds of the gnawing hunger with these X-rated, yaoi doujinshi with informative popups."

Kuro: _stares at her_ "You are a strange woman"

RL: _glomps Kuro _"Yurshocyoot"

Kuro: 0 . 0 "Can't...breathe..."

RL: _insert evil laughter_

"blah" talking

'blah' thoughts

**blah **sounds/other crap

****

****

**Kitties Dancing in the Rain**

Iruka jumped again as another bolt of lightning came dangerously close to where he and Kakashi were walking. By now the meowing was constant, and he could feel the two cats rummaging around inside his chuunin vest. He vaguely wondered if the shininess of the pink umbrella would attract the lightning...

Kakashi could not feel his arm anymore. Iruka, in his fear, had clamped onto his arm with crushing force. He swore he was cutting off the blood circulation in his fingers. Yes, he had to admit, the man was adorable when he was scared, but for the love of God would he let go of his arm?! But then he would whimper and look up at him with those big chocolate brown eyes and he kept quiet about it.

'Just one more block...just one more block...' he chanted to himself, and to his great delight his small apartment complex loomed up in the distance. Kakashi wasn't all that rich, since he _was_ a jounin after all, but the condo he currently lived in was good enough for him. It was clean...even though the complex was surrounded by sex shops and run down Chinese restaurants. Kakashi liked Chinese.

The building itself was pretty old, with giant cracks in the walls and loose tiles in the ceiling—not to mention the type of people that lived there. Let's just say they ain't no country folk. Iruka himself lived in an apartment building closer to where he worked.

Let's face it. Kakashi's apartment was a mess. The building was a mess. But Iruka was polite and didn't say anything, even though he highly disapproved of the location. He blushed brilliantly as he passed a rather vulgar sign set up in front of the many sex shops that littered the area. Iruka almost forgot about the storm raging around him as he passed the various store windows. To be honest he had never been to this part of town before and he was amazed at the variety of stores and paraphernalia.

The psychic shop with the huge neon crystal ball sign, the Pet store with the huge snake in the window that could or could not be an Anaconda (Iruka made sure to stay _far_ away from that one), the ancient Chinese restaurant with the dragon that was covered in brittle, olive colored scales circling the entrance. But then the thunder cracked and Iruka was suddenly aware of the rain and the wind and the cold.

And the kittens stilled curled up in his shirt. Not to mention the muscled arm he was currently strangling. Kakashi was thankful that Iruka finally noticed. His arm was starting to throb XP. Even though they were already climbing up the rusted stairs towards his apartment on the second story.

'That's nice...' Kakashi thought sarcastically.

Iruka had already extracted the kitties from his vest and was now cradling their soaked bodies in his arms. They appeared to be both male—one a creamy silver, the other a deep chocolate brown.

'Ebony and Ivory' Iruka thought as he petted them tenderly. Iruka had always had a soft spot for cute things. They were just so adorable!! XD

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the sight of Iruka carrying the two cats, all of them sopping wet.

"You stay here while I go get the keys to my apartment, ok?" Iruka nodded, still petting the slumbering cats. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he walked away towards the front desk to retrieve the key. All tenants had to leave his or her key with the receptionist before leaving the building.

What he didn't know was that leaving Iruka all alone in an apartment building filled with horny prostitutes was a very bad idea.

"Hey handsome..." Iruka froze as he felt a hand trail sensually down his arm. He turned around, as a scantily clad woman leaned forward taking hold of his face.

"You're a cutie—a little too innocent for my taste, but then again, I'm not that picky" She purred, her red curls tickling Iruka's cheek. Iruka, by now, was blushing beyond belief. She winked in a supposedly seductive way. He momentarily thought she had something in her eye. Where the hell was Kakashi?!!

"U-um...I-I'm s-sorry I-I'm n-not..." She leaned even more against him, her manicured nails digging into his face. He winced. They were so long they resembled tiny stakes glued to the tips to her fingers.

"Don't worry, it's on the house."

Iruka's eyes widened. NO!! He did NOT want to...to...---do _whatever_ with her!!!

The woman herself was probably 10 years older than him, not to mention taller. She practically towered over him! Not to mention her boobs were _way_ too big, and the smell of her perfume was suffocating him. She had hair that was almost as tall as himself, and it was dyed a really loud red. He wanted to run. Far far away. But his legs just didn't seem to cooperate. He hugged the kittens tighter, receiving a meow of protest.

The woman's face was now way too close for comfort, and he broke into a cold sweat—which was rather hard to do when he was still soaked, holding two mischievous cats in his arms. And when he thought that all hope was lost, a one eyed savior came to his rescue.

"Back up off the dolphin Kyara."

Iruka could barely see the masked face of Kakashi over the woman's large head of hair. If he could, he would have seen the ice cold gaze that was fixed upon the prostitute as she draped herself over poor little Iruka who was hugging the bejesus out of the cats in his arms. Iruka sighed in relief. He was saved. But the woman didn't back off. Instead, she draped herself more over the terrified dolphin.

"I saw him first, go get your own whore Kakashi." Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

'HOW DARE SHE???!!! And she called Iruka a whore too!!' (AN: XD)

Iruka couldn't decide if he should be extremely insulted or extremely scared. Couldn't this woman take a hint? And it was obvious by the first name basis that Kakashi and this woman had already met before. Iruka was in trouble.

Kakashi's eyes glinted maliciously as he reached inside his jounin vest.

'She's gonna pay!!!'

In a flash Kakashi whipped out a pair of scissors and pointed them at the woman, the metal shining dramatically. Iruka twitched. This was his 'knight in shining armor'??!! Meanwhile though, the prostitute's eyes widened as she clutched at the beehive that was her hair.

"No! NO!! Stay back!!! STAY BACK!!!" Kakashi gleefully stepped toward her, playfully poking the scissors in her direction as she ran off in a frenzy, screaming at the top of her lungs. Iruka couldn't but stare as Kakashi calmly replaced the scissors in his vest pocket, the cat he had dubbed 'Ivory' climbing up to sit on his shoulder languidly. He grinned as he held up a set of keys, umbrella tucked under his arm.

"Lets go."

TBC

* * *

AN: I know...I misled ya'll into thinking this was a short fic---I'm thinking of writing 1 or 2 more chapters. Huzzah!!!! I might even make a Kitty Arc..._scratches chin thoughtfully_


End file.
